


You meet Dean and Sam

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: Dean X Reader story. You meet Dean and Sam...... and it's not what you were expecting





	

You were hunting a vampire when you finally got to meet the famous Winchester boys. Unfortunately, the situation they were in made them fail your expectations you had of them. You snuck up on the nest to see Dean and Sam both tied up. There were at least a dozen vampires that you could see and you rolled your (e/c) eyes. You had taken on more vampires than this and came out only with a couple of scratches. You reached behind you to grab an arrow and notched it into the silver bow that was in your hands. You were an expert when it came to archery. You could shoot 30 arrows a minute and hit your target each time. You had soaked the tips of the arrows in deadman's blood; enough to paralyze the vampires for at least a minute which was all you needed. You took aim on one and fired. After that, it took you less than a minute to immobilize each and every one of them. You gracefully jumped through the window that you were shooting from and started decapitating them. All of a sudden you hear someone yell,

"Behind you!" You turned around and in one swift motion, cut off the head of a female vampire. You finished killing the vampires and wiped the blade off on your pants. You turned to see the Winchester boys gawking at you. You quickly untied them and said,

"So you guys are the infamous Winchesters."

"That's us." The tall one said. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." He said motioning to the green-eyed man.

"(Y/n)(y/l)" You replied. " So, how'd you manage all this?" You motioned with your hands to all the ropes and asked with a smirk.

"It's all this dumb asses fault," Dean said flicking his head in Sam's direction.

"What?!" Sam said indignantly. "It was YOUR fault, Dean! You were the one who got caught first!"

"Yeah well, I was being a distraction, thinking that you would kill the sons of bitches-"

"Okay! I changed my mind, I don't want to know." I cut Dean off. "You guys bicker like a married couple!"

"Yeah, we've been told that before," Sam said and again you rolled your eyes.

"So where'd you learn to shoot?" Dean asked sounding intrigued. You looked down to the floor and didn't answer because it was a very touchy subject. "Oh, I'm sorry." Dean apologized.

"It's okay," you said and sighed. You ran a hand though your (h/c) hair and continued. "My dad, he taught me. He passed recently." You could tell that Dean was going to ask why so you said, "Windigo."

"Demons got both of our parents," Sam said sadly.

"Well, I'd better get going before the cops show." You said. "I'd rather not get arrested today." You started to walk away when Dean ran up to you.

"Hey, do you wanna join us?" He asked. His beautiful green eyes were sparkling and you answered immediately.

"Sure." you smiled and Dean turned to tell Sam, but Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Sam?" He yelled. All of the sudden you heard someone, that someone being Sam screaming.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled and ran towards the abandoned building. You ran after him with your machete in hand. Dean burst through the door while you snuck through the back.

You looked in to see Sam on the ground with a cut on his wrist with fresh blood; a mixture of his and the vampires. He was going to change soon. The vampire had Dean by the throat, pushed up against the wall.

"Hey! Asshole!" You yelled. The vampire turned to see you standing there, a machete in one hand and the other resting on your hip.

"You! You're the one that killed my last nest and now this one too!" She said, anger clear in her voice.

"Yeah, that was me," I said cockily. "And I enjoyed every minute of it." That was enough to set her off and she dropped Dean.

"You bitch!" She screamed and lunged at you. You sidestepped to the left and she flew passed you. You ran at her and roundhouse kicked her in the face. You had been hunting this bitch for months and finally you found her. She recovered from the kick when you rushed her. You jumped and put her in a headlock with your legs and flipped her onto her back. You put a foot on her chest and said,

"Enjoy purgatory bitch." And sliced off her head. You turned to see Dean sitting beside Sam, gawking at you again. You jogged up to him and looked over Sam.

"That bitch changed him into a vamp!" Dean growled.

"Wait here." You said and ran to your car; one of the new dodge chargers. You pulled out a syringe full of the ingredients to cure a new vampire. It was missing only one ingredient; the blood from the vamp that changed him. You walked over to the vamp that changed Sam and sucked some of her blood into the syringe.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as you walked up to him.

"The cure." Is all you said. You flicked the needle a couple of times to get the air bubbles out and stabbed it into Sam's neck and injected the serum. "Let's take him back to my hotel room because he's going to freak." You said and helped Dean hoist Sam into his '67 Chevy Impala. You were about to get into your car when Dean came up to you.

"Hey, (y/n) thanks, really." He said. You could tell that he was really grateful and you were happy.

"Hey, you would've done the same thing." You said and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but then he hugged you back. You let go of him and got into your car and drove to the hotel that you were staying in.

You laid Sam on one of the beds and waited for him to wake up.

"So how long is this going to take?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. It's different every time." You replied. "Could take an hour, could take a day." You looked at Dean to see him smirking.

"What?"

"You know, you looked pretty sexy when you were fighting that vampire bitch." You rolled your eyes at him, but secretly you were enjoying it.

"Well, you looked pretty sexy when you were all tied up." You said walking over to him.

"I didn't know you were the kinky type." He said and pulled you onto his lap. Your lips connected and Dean put his hand on the small of your back. Dean's tongue prodded your lips, asking for permission to enter, which you gladly gave him. Your tongues collided and fought for dominance which eventually Dean won. You ran your hand through his hair while the other one snaked under his shirt. You pushed Dean down onto the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. You straddled him and pinned his arms above his head. You looked into his eyes and gave him a devilish smile. You brought your lips to his and pressed yourself against him successfully producing a moan from Dean's lips. All of the sudden you heard someone clear their throat. Your head snapped up to see Sam sitting up on the other bed. Both yours and Dean's face went beat red. You made your (h/c) hair fall into your face to hide your red face. Dean quickly put his shirt back on and went over to Sam.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" He asked

"Mentally scarred." He replied.

"Well you'd better get used to it, cuz (y/n) is rolling with us for now on." Dean looked at you with a wink. You could most defiantly get used to this.


End file.
